


We can only be making it right

by Kaori_Maxwell



Series: Total Eclipse [3]
Category: star trek discovery
Genre: Ash Tyler lost my sympathies, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Episode: The War Without The War Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Philippa settles into her new rank and the added perks.





	We can only be making it right

**Author's Note:**

> Up to now I at least had some sympathies for Ash left, despite Hugh. But now, him being 'himself', acting like a wronged machismo ass, trying to pressure Michael into being with him- nope.

Philippa let the doors close behind her. „I’m not sure you’re allowed to simply enter the Captains quarters, while she’s out.” 

“It wasn’t simple.”

“Why are you still wearing so many clothes?”

“I didn’t want to presume.”

“Yet you’re sitting on my bed.”

“I was hopeful.” Both women regarded each other with a small smile. “Where have you been?”

“Away too long obviously, if this is what awaited me in my bed.”

The beautiful young woman sent her a smile that almost made her knees go weak. She ventured closer to her bed, starting to open her uniform vest, when the smile suddenly vanished. 

“Is that... blood?”

Philippa looked down and saw what Michael had spotted. She sighed. “Would you believe me if I told you that my nose bled?”

“No. Are you alright?”

“I feel a bit better, actually.”

“...what did you do?”

“Well, first I had a look in the databanks - my new status is very helpful. Especially the log entries of your Kelpien friend were most enlightening. Then I had a little talk with him.”  
She saw the other's eyes narrow in suspicion while Philippa divested herself of her slightly bloody outer garments. “Oh don’t worry. You’re friend is fine if a little shaken. I simply asked him for a few clarifications on that Lt. Tyler of yours.”

“He’s not mine, not anymore. If he ever was. I don’t want to let him matter anymore.”

“Good.” She answered with a satisfied smile.

“...what else did you do?”

Philippa turned her back to the bed and started putting her clothes away. “You know... your colleagues, they call me ‘ _Emperor_ ’, ‘ _Highness_ ’, as if it means anything to them. As if they have an inkling of what it entails not only to earn that title, but to _keep_ it for as long as I have.” She felt a sneer take over her face. “They have no idea of what I am capable of; to what lengths _I_ would go to keep what’s mine safe.” She turned back and made eye-contact with Michael. “Does it scare you, that I think thus of you?”

“Maybe it should. But no. I knew who you are when I decided to take you with me. Surely not everything about you, but some of the more important differences. Just as when I sought you out.”

“Smart. So smart. And still sometimes blind.”

“What else Philippa?”

She thought about playing ignorant, of stretching out this game between them, but relented in the end. “Oh. I took a delightful little stroll through the ship. And, perfectly by chance, I stumbled across Lt. Tyler entering his quarters.”

“But- I didn’t even-“

“No, you didn’t tell me. But did you know that the surveillance device on his wrist not only tracks his movements but also records and transmits sound? I told you my new rank has it’s perks.” She noted no fear in the others expression as she came back to the bed. Interesting. But obviously some exasperation. “I needed to clarify certain boundaries for him. His face was most entertaining upon realizing who stood in front of him.”

Michael raised both eyebrows in a silent request to continue.

“I simply let him know, that should he have the audacity to talk to you like that again, or make any kind of move towards you – either verbal or in person that I would not approve of, I would make sure that he would be able to appreciate every moment of me gutting him and taking out his insides. Only without having someone put them back in again this time.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Philippa crawled onto the bed, gently nudged Michael to lay back and sat on her lap. “Oh, but I wanted to." She leaned forward, held herself up with one hand next to Michael's head and trailed the fingertips of her other hand down the side of her face. "And if you get to safe my life on a whim without my consent, I think I am within my limits to put out a threat of two.”

“I guess I can’t very well argue with that.” Still at least some uneasiness.

“I think you are correct. Don’t fret so, child.”

Quite before she realized what was happening, the other had flipped them around to reverse their positions. Which left Philippa to appreciate the wonderful pressure the body on top of hers offered in interesting places. “Don’t call me child.”

“Temptress then.”

“Better. May I hold you?”

“Do you have to ask?”

Immediately Michael sank down and enveloped her in a warm embrace, pushing her head gently under Philippa’s chin who in turn wrapped her arms around her back.

After a few minutes of quiet breathing and without any other moving of limbs, Michael asked, “So where’s the blood from?”

A grin spread across her face. “I did tell you: a nosebleed.”

The unbelieving snort made her tighten her embrace only more, a not perfectly warm feeling spreading farther inside her ribs.

“You know, I can’t claim to understand all your mannerisms and forced niceties. Your Stamets would in my world have been well within his rights to seek retribution however he saw fit. The agony booth would have been his to use for as long as he would have wished. And as for what he said and did to _you_... none of my staff would have allowed such talk. And they would have put him into place accordingly.”

“But we’re not in your universe.”

“I know. Which is why I didn’t touch him. For now. And I hope you understand that if this had occurred with my Michael, if there had been anything left after she would have been through with him, I would have taken my turn.”

“Thank you for your consideration then.”

She chuckled deeply, “Don’t thank me yet. I may change my mind.”


End file.
